This invention relates generally to lamination processes, but relates more specifically to processses and techniques for mounting photographs, lithographs, and similar type prints. Various processes by which photographs are mounted onto canvas are known in the art. Two of the best known such processes are those used by McDonald Photo Products of Dallas, Tex., and by Ademco Ltd. of England.
The process employed by McDonald Photo Products involves stripping a photographic print, applying an adhesive such as Lamin-All (trademark of McDonald), and allowing the adhesive to dry. The print is then positioned on the canvas, with the adhesive against the canvas, and the combination is pressed for 45 seconds at about 100.degree. C. in a photograph mounting press such as a McDonald Professional IV Series Press to affix the canvas backing to the photograph.
In the Ademco process, heat seal film such as Specialtex (trademark of Ademco) is first applied to the face of a photograph. The backing is then stripped from the photograph. The stripped photograph is then affixed to a piece of dry mount film, and the combination is then affixed to the canvas. The photograph-canvas combination is then bonded together in a hardbed press for two minutes at 85.degree.-95.degree. C.
Although the basic object of both the Ademco and McDonald processes has been to provide a mounted photograph which greatly resembles an oil painting, neither process has been entirely successful in achieving this goal. More specifically, the brightness and depth achieved by both processes have been insufficient, and neither process has provided a product having the glisten, glow, and luminance of an oil painting. Likewise the products resulting from the above processes do not achieve the slightly diffused appearance of an oil painting. Further, since neither the Ademco process nor the McDonald process completely removes the fiber backing, extremes of pressure have been required during mounting to sufficiently drive the texture or weave of the backing material into the print.
In view of these problems with the prior art processes, it is apparent there is a need for a photographic mounting process that provides good texture of the photograph without the need for extreme pressures during mounting, provides improved depth and brilliance, and results in a photograph with high durability, where the photograph has the appearance of an oil painting.